Basil Ajam
Name: Basil Ajam Gender: Male Species: Human Type: Augment Cyborg Rank/Title/Position: Major Priest of Deum Caeli Armed Priest of Deum Caeli Wandering Priest of Deum Caeli Wandering Armed Priest of Deum Caeli Knight of Deum Caeli Notes: Born after the Fall, Basil Ajam grew up during the Exile while the nomadic fleet that would eventually found the Terran Imperial Loyalists wandered the stars. Though the son of an engineer, Basil never expressed any interest of his own in the field. Instead, he developed a gilded tongue, something he used to get his way more than once as a child. Through a quirk of genetics, Basil grew up extremely with a high level of good looks. This came as a surprise to his parents as attractiveness, especially not to this degree, hadn't been part of the design process when they were setting up their son's Augment status. Unfortunately, though his skills and looks would have proven a boon for him in diplomacy or business, Basil was born with a naturally twisted personality. He always expected his words and his face to get him what he wanted, so he regularly neglected his studies and practice. This lead to him regularly being passed over for jobs and such as he grew older. Under Empress Lianna, his jealousy grew to the proverbial boiling point as, now, members of non-human species were doing better than he was. Fed up with the system, he decided to take it to the road and find a place where he would be given what he rightfully felt was his due. Eventually, Basil accidentally stumbled into one of the concealed star systems under Nagendra's control. He was only able to escape his ship's instant destruction because the officer on watch duty for that area was bored and she felt he would make for a nice plaything at the very least. Once brought aboard, he was an instant hit due to his looks and was able to twist the bored officer with his words. What neither knew, however, is that they were monitored for the whole time. When Ajam made to depart, a dozen heavily armed troopers prevented him from accessing his shuttle after making it to the hanger. While still chewing over how he could get out of this, Prince Ciar stepped out from the soldiers and into Basil's line-of-sight. For once at a loss for words, he could only listen as the Prince proposed he turn his natural gifts to Nagendra's benefit. Intrigued by the presented opportunities for advancement, he quickly agreed. Taking advantage of the situation, Basil, having been promised a sign-up bonus, he negotiated for the otherwise derelict of duty watch officer into his custody. Chuckling at the potential behind this request and Ajam's own potential, Ciar allowed him the request. As such, she serves Basil until he releases her with debt repaid, whenever he decides that would be. It wasn't long after that before Basil came to the attention of Deum Caeli. Approaching him, they had little issue getting him to agree to sign on as a roaming representative for their order, using his tongue and looks to spread their message. He easily rose up the ranks to stand as a Priest in the order as well as a Knight, also known as an Armed Priest, meaning he is authorized to use force in the orders name as needed now as well. With his companion at his side, Basil Ajam wanders the stars spreading the Deum Caeli message of Nagendra's divinity to all humans and near-humans they encounter. He even gets a kind of perverse pleasure when he is able to manipulate human populations into armed oppression of non-humans in the area. In his mind, it is not just revenge for non-humans 'oppressing' him before he found Rising Sun, but it also will serve to pave the way for future expansion of the Empire Of The Rising Sun into that region later on. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun Category:Deum Caeli